A Moment You'll Never Remember and A Night You'll Never Forget
by BeingPartOfAFandomisLife
Summary: What happens when Panic! At the Disco performs their best concert yet. Easy it would be a moment you'll never remember and night you'll never forget. Brendon, Dallon, Kenny, and Dan all lose them selves in a concert that is unforgettable.


The lights flashed and the crowd was going insane. Sweat was dripping off of Brendon's body and was glistening. Dallon was holding his bass and whipping his head back and forth while the sweat was dripping of his hair. Dan was drumming like crazy, he had already lost two pairs of drum sticks that night. Kenny was playing his guitar like a maniac while on a leveled platform. Overall the whole room was filled with electric energy. Brendon was letting the crowd energy consume him, he was jumping up and down and did a few back flips off the drum stand. He even at one point jumped from where his piano was over Kenny's head. Brendon was feeling an overwhelming amount of emotions, his voice sounded like pure gold, he was hitting every note perfect and the lyrics seemed to flow off his tongue. Dallon also had the same feeling, every chord he strung was perfect and precise.

When you go to concerts you expect them to be good, but this was different they weren't good they were absolutely amazing. The best part is that the crowd knew. They knew that this was by far one of their best performances, they knew that nothing could change how perfect they were. I mean everyone was in the moment, no one was busy texting or getting drinks from the bar all of them were only focused on the concert and the people around them. Brendon felt like any other thought of the outside world disappeared for just this moment in time. He didn't think. He didn't even think about what song was next or what the next lyric was, he just let everything go with the flow. But the thing was it worked. Brendon had sung these songs millions of time, but for tonight he felt like it was the first time people were hearing these songs and falling in love with every word. Brendon, Dallon, Kenny, and Dan all felt like they couldn't make a mistake, they all felt like they were all on the same page and all playing their hardest. The crowd was also having the same feeling, they all were clapping in sync, waving their hands in perfect rhythm, and cheering loud enough. The crowd all took out their phones during Bohemian Rhapsody, and put on their flashlights and waved it around to the beat. Not even one person was not participating. Brendon even during the song even grabbed his phone and started to record the crowd, wanting to savor the moment. At one point, he even put the flashlight on and started waving it in sync with the fans. When Brendon did this it made the crowd go crazy, which Brendon didn't think was possible.

They had only been performing for an hour, but it felt like more. Panic! Was close to finishing the set, but none of them wanted the night to end. It had to since they were currently co-headlining with Weezer, and both band agreed to not play over an hour and a half. Brendon wanted to go on with concert until he felt the soreness in his throat, and Dan wanted to go until he felt like his fingers were going to break off from so much drumming. Kenny and Dallon both wanted to keep going until their fingers would bleed which surprisingly hadn't happened yet. The thing was that tonight was different Brendon felt his voice get stronger as the night progressed. Dan felt his hands going harder and stronger with every new beat. Kenny and Dallon felt that every new chord strummed made no impact on their hands except for tiny imprints. The crowd also felt a similar feeling, they felt like they could continue to dance and scream, as long as Panic! Stayed out. The thing was that they all knew that they didn't have long, since Panic! Was close to finishing and soon Weezer would take the stage. The thing was the crowd liked Weezer, but they all knew that tonight was different. Tonight Panic! Played like they never played before. No one knew why, and no one was going to question it. Sadly, it had to come to an end. Panic! Closed the show with the "Victorious" in a way it helped define the moment. They did feel victorious. Both the band and the crowd felt like they achieved something.

So as they closed the show with that song, and as the Brendon sang one final note, Dan drummed one final beat and both Kenny and Dallon played one final chord, and the crowd cheered one last time they all did one thing, they all took and soaked in the moment and the night that they all shared. When they finished, they all looked at each other and joined hands and took their bow. The crowd all screamed not wanting the band to leave, but as the band left and Weezer took the stage they knew one thing they all had shared something. They all had been witnesses to something magical and real. They knew that maybe they would never experience something so raw and real, and secretly they loved that. Secretly they loved that they all had shared this but still they did feel sad. Especially the crowd who knew that no one would ever be able to create such an epic moment again. So when the band went to the tour bus and back to the real world, they all took one final moment to soak in what happened. When Brendon then knocked everyone out of their thoughts by saying exactly was on their mind.

"That was amazing, I never felt that way before. I mean the energy and the crowd. That was awesome." Said Brendon

"Yeah it was" said Dallon

"I didn't want it to end." Said Kenny

"Me neither" Said Dan

They took one last look at the venue, and could hear the other band. The thing is the crowd didn't sound like it did when they were on and it made them feel special. Maybe it was because they weren't on stage or maybe they were feeling a little self-confident, but in truth it wasn't the same vibe and it wasn't because Weezer wasn't good it was because something truly amazing happened that night. It was something special to only those on the stage and in the audience and to no one else. It was truly a moment they will never remember, but a night that they would never forget.


End file.
